


Bruises & BiteMarks

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Gafou Stuff [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, Gaston is a Dick, Guilt, Humiliation, Lefou is the lamb of the town, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Abuse, Play Fighting, Poor Lefou, Public Humiliation, Sad Ending, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Lefou was stuck as the lamb of the town, and didn’t even know it. He was just never accustomed to pain. But he wants to be treated like the others now, much against Gaston's judgement. So Gaston decides to teach Lefou how much pain he can cause someone the hard way.---“Ga-Gaston, you’re hurting me.” Lefou whispered, trying to keep some of his dignity.Gaston chuckled, saying, “This is how I treat others, Lefou. Because others are weak and pathetic, eager to try and prove their strength. I thought you were above all of that… But I suppose not.”





	Bruises & BiteMarks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riachinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riachinko/gifts), [Fangodess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangodess/gifts).



> This is my first Beauty and the Beast fic, thanks for reading! :)  
> Translations are at the end :3

It wasn’t uncommon for men to wrestle and brawl in the Tavern. Actually, there was usually a couple battles a night, only adding to the constant entertainment that surrounded the building. Many of the men challenged Gaston, rather to prove their strength or attempt to humiliate Gaston. But Lefou always did it in a more… Playful manner. No one would dare challenge Lefou. Not because Lefou was intimidating and strong (it would actually be an easy victory), but because they knew Gaston would have their neck if Lefou for any reason got hurt. As Gaston’s best friend and comrade, he was easily the most protected. The poor man was stuck as the lamb of the town, and didn’t even know it. He was just never accustomed to **pain**. Lefou would beg his friend Stanley to fight him all of the time.

“Come on, Stanley! Just this once, will you?” Lefou asked, hands clasped together in a plead, “No one ever fights with me! I can take it, Stanley! I was in the war, too!”

But Stanley shook his head, a worried expression on his face, “Not today, mon ami. Sorry.”

Lefou sighed, saying, “I only ever get to fight Gaston, and he always wins!”

But no, even as Lefou pouted and whined, no one would take a single swing at him. The chubby man huffed, sitting in his seat and sipping his brew. One would compare him to a pouting child, looking down while whining and sighing unhappily. Lefou only lifted his head up when he heard the unmistakable cheering and greetings of his fellow patriots. Looking up from his bubbling brew, Lefou saw Gaston standing as proud as ever at the Tavern doorway, waving his hand as he took in their greetings and praises. Men shook hands and women swooned. But Lefou only groaned. This again? Lefou contemplated on leaving just then, thinking he could slip out the door and go home to sulk. But it was too late, the great Gaston was already walking over to Lefou, slapping him on the back as he smiled down at him.

“There you are, Lefou!” He exclaimed. Seeing that Lefou was upset, he then said, “Soyez heureux, there’s plenty of  drinking and dancing to be done!”

Lefou didn’t answer, instead shrugging and sulking with his beer. But Gaston knew that all his friend needed was a little push. “Come now, Lefou. What is it that will cheer you up?”

Lefou thought about it for a moment before mumbling, “I want to be treated equally as the others. You always go easy on me, and no one else with so much as insult me. I haven’t been in a fight since the war, and it’s boring!”

Gaston looked at Lefou with slight surprise at his outburst. He thought it over for a moment before sighing, “Fine then, Lefou. If that’s really what you want.”

Lefou felt a sudden rush of victory, smiling that cute little smile as he stood. Gaston led him over to the center of the room, a rather predatory smile on his face now. But Lefou didn’t notice, turning his back on the stronger man as be began to ask, “So what are the ru-”

Lefou was down on his luck in a moment, Gaston putting all of his strength and weight into taking him to the ground. It was a miracle that the plump man didn’t bash his face on the wooden floorboards, all air being forced from his lungs as he was crushed by Gaston’s full weight on his back. But no, Gaston didn’t stop there. He roughly jerked Lefou around, getting him successfully on his back. Lefou’s face turned red with embarrassment, Gaston pinning him with one arm as he squirmed and kicked to get free. Any other time, Lefou loved to wrestle with Gaston, secretly taking pleasure in how their chests touched and their hands grasped each other. And god, when Gaston would straddle him, Lefou felt his entire being beg for more. But not this time. Lefou's ears were ringing as his cheeks burned with shame, panting and whining. People in the tavern were beginning to notice what was going on, their conversations quieting or even stopping as they stared at the shocking scene.

“Ga-Gaston, you’re hurting me.” Lefou whispered, trying to keep some of his dignity.

Gaston chuckled, saying, “This is how I treat others, Lefou. Because others are weak and pathetic, eager to try and prove their strength. I thought you were above all of that… But I suppose not.”

Those words hurt the most. They hurt worse than the sudden flash of pain that ran through his body, Gaston hiking up his shirt before sinking his perfect white teeth deep into his stomach. They hurt worse than the shame he felt as he cried out in pain, the crowd gasping and protesting in horror. God, why Lefou? Those fucking words hurt more than when Gaston sat up, sparing Lefou a final glance before getting up and walking to his seat by the fire. Lefou felt tears sting his eyes as they blurred his vision, pulling his shirt down before clumsily standing to his feet. He then ran to the bathroom, feeling overwhelmed with confusion and pain. As soon as the door closed behind him, the floodgate was opened, Lefou’s eyes producing tears faster than his body could handle. What the hell had just happened? Lefou’s emotions were unset, hiccuping lightly as he held his hands to his face. God, did Gaston hate him? Was this is a punishment? The plump man’s body wracked with sobs, his mind racing for an answer. But there was none to be found, Lefou trying to compose himself. Lefou looked at himself in the mirror, breath hitching as he shakily pulled his shirt up to reveal a horrid red bite mark. God, Lefou was sure he now knew the exact number of perfectly straight teeth Gaston had. There were ugly splotches of bruises already appearing around the bite, his arms, wrists, and tummy.

“Lefou! Where’s my drink?” Gaston’s voice rang out sternly, ordering Lefou’s attendance.

Lefou hastily tucked his shirt in before desperately wiped his eyes and tearstained cheeks, trying to put on the best fake smile he could manage before walking out of the bathroom. Maybe if he acted as if nothing happened, everything would go back to normal. Just... work itself out.

\-----

Now it was late within the night and like usual,  most of the town resided in the Tavern, taking comfort in the warm fireplace and frothy beer. You could hear the excited, entertained chatter of men along with the soft giggles and sighs of women as soon as you entered. But it all sounded very far away from Lefou, who sat beside Gaston in a stool. Gaston sat in his usual spot, lounging in that great chair of his as he stared at the flaming hearth with a dull expression. Lefou welcomed the warmth that came sprouting from the flames, hoping they’d melt away the terrible feeling he now held. Lefou was doing his usual routine of relaxing Gaston. He gently rubbed his hands, forearms, biceps and shoulders. The shorter man would commonly use this time to drool over Gaston’s perfect physique as Gaston gave soft groans and huffs of approval, but he only sat, giving half-hearted squeezes and strokes on tough skin. His mind wandered to the pain in his stomach, holding back tears as he imagined the bruises that were forming. Gaston looked over at Lefou, noticing the tears that were now spilling down his face as he sat silently, looking down at the floor as he rubbed Gaston’s palms. Gaston wasn’t exactly sure what to say, looking down as well.

“Lefou.” Gaston finally said. Lefou looked up at him, eyes watery and plump lips quivering. “You can take it back… Just this once.”

“Ta-Take what back?” Lefou asked, cheeks burning when he realized he’d been caught crying.

“That you want me to treat you equal to everyone else.” Gaston replied, voice dripping with manipulation, “You can go back to being my number one. All you have to do is apologize.”

This… This had all been Lefou’s fault…? When the shorter man thought back on it, he realized that if he hadn’t asked that of Gaston, Lefou wouldn’t have been subjected to such pain. Lefou knew that he didn’t like pain, and resented fighting now. Gaston was only trying to show him how much he liked him more than the others. The great man was just trying to get Lefou to realize how much he was protected from harm and misfortune. Lefou was clinging to Gaston within the minute, shivering even though the fire’s warmth bathed them both. He spilled out a fervent apology, resting his head on Gaston’s broad shoulder as he sobbed and begged for forgiveness.  

“I-I’m so sorry, Gaston!” He cried, whimpering pathetically in his arms, “I was so se-selfish and unthankful for everything you do for me! Please forgive me!”

Gaston tried to hide his smirk, petting Lefou’s head to calm him. He hushed him, saying, “Don’t cry, Lefou. C’est bon, my dear. I forgive you.”

Lefou felt relieved yet sickened. Sickened at himself. Why did he try to blame Gaston, his one and only true friend in this world? But Gaston’s gentle touch soothed him over time, relaxing into his loving hold as he slipped into a deep sleep.

Gaston chuckled, announcing, “Looks like my friend Lefou has had a little too much to drink!” He stood, holding him close, “I suppose I should retire as well.”

He bid ‘Adieu’ to the people of the Tavern, the Bimbettes (Claudette, Laurette, and Paulette) fawning over him and trying to cling to him so he couldn’t leave. But Gaston gave them a stern look, them getting the hint and sulking away. Gaston smiled, heading out of the Tavern with his sleeping beauty clinging to him tightly. He walked him home, the village being small enough for Gaston to take a five minute walk and make it to his doorstep. He knew that if Lefou woke up in Gaston’s guest bedroom in the morning, the other man making breakfast, Lefou’s “secret” feelings towards Gaston would be completely reignited. And he would be back to being the little pawn he was.

** The End **

 

Mon Ami- My friend

Soyez heureux- Be happy

C’est bon- It’s ok


End file.
